pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie's Yanmega
| ability= | gender=FemaleConfirmed in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!.| evolution=1| firstevoep=DP080| numeps1=less than 1| firststagename=Yanma| secondstagename=Yanmega| firstevoname=The Thief That Keeps On Thieving!| epnum=DP080| epname=The Thief That Keeps On Thieving!| prevonum=193| evo1num=469| current=At | java1=Kiyotaka Furushima| java2=Kiyotaka Furushima| }} Jessie's Yanmega (Japanese: ムサシのメガヤンマ Musashi's Megayanma) is the only Pokémon caught by Jessie of Team Rocket during her travels through Sinnoh, and her seventh overall. History Jessie caught Yanmega as a in The Thief That Keeps On Thieving! after Tyler d and weakened her. After she captured her, Yanma was sent to as their second successful theft. However, he immediately returned her after analyzing her and realizing she wasn't good enough, along with the fact that they already had plenty. Jessie then decided to Yanma herself—unbeknown to the fact that Yanma already knew Ancient Power, Jessie sent her into battle, who ended up quickly evolving into Yanmega. She was used often by Jessie, sometimes replacing as her main fighter. So far she has shown herself to be a strong battler, as she destroyed 's with her Sonic Boom attack as seen in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Yanmega made her Contest debut in Battling the Generation Gap! where she was used in the Performance Stage of the . However, she failed to get Jessie to the next round. In A Shield with a Twist, Jessilina entered Yanmega in the Majolica Town Pokémon Contest and won her second Ribbon. She was also used in the Contest during Another One Gabites the Dust! where she passed the first round with a dazzling performance, while revealing Yanmega's Ability to be . In Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, James borrowed Yanmega in order to enter the PokéRinger competition which was being held in Squallville. Jessie was reluctant as James failed to win the competition with her before. Like before, James failed to win with Yanmega. In Playing the Performance Encore, Jessie used Yanmega for the Daybreak Town . It battled alongside Seviper against Ursula and her and . Seviper and Yanmega were able to combine their attacks well, creating a Haze-Sonic Boom and Poison-Silver Wind. However, Plusle and Minun were able to defeat them using their and attacks, knocking Jessie out of the competition. In Dawn of a Royal Day! she was used in the Performance Stage of the Contest where she created an amazing performance with her Ancient Power, placing Jessie among the s advancing to the Contest Battles. She was also used in the Sinnoh Grand Festival where she helped Jessie get through to the semi-finals. Following the Team Rocket trio's journey in Sinnoh, Jessie was forced to leave Yanmega at Team Rocket's headquarters as she is not a Pokémon native in the Unova region and would seem suspicious. Personality and characteristics Though not much is known about Yanmega's personality to distinguish her from others of her species, she is shown to have a habit of landing on the heads of people and other Pokémon. She has been shown to land on Jessie, James, and 's heads, and even , , and 's as a Yanma before she was caught by Jessie. Yanmega is shown to be exceptionally powerful compared to the rest of Team Rocket's Pokémon, being the closest of any of them to send Ash and his friends blasting off. In Playing The Leveling Field!, Yanmega is shown to care about Jessie's approval, crying when she couldn't imitate Fantina's Drifblim for Jessie. She is very loyal to her Trainer. Moves used mod 3}}|0=AncientPower|1=Wing Attack|2=Quick Attack}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Ancient Power as a Yanma|1=Wing Attack as a Yanma|2=Quick Attack as a Yanma}}|image2=Jessie Yanmega mod 4}}||0=AncientPower|1=Steel Wing|2=Silver Wind|SonicBoom}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Ancient Power|1=Steel Wing|2=Silver Wind|3=SonicBoom}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Yanmega is Jessie's first capture since she caught her in All in a Day's Wurmple, 257 episodes before, during the . * Yanmega is the first caught by a member of the trio, if James's briefly owned is not counted. * Yanmega is the first Pokémon of Jessie or James to use Ability. * In Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, it was discovered that Yanmega is female, much to Jessie's apparent surprise. When a wild used , Yanmega was the only one unaffected while , , , and were. * Yanmega is the only Pokémon owned by a main character to have fully evolved in the same episode she debuted while being under her Trainer's ownership. * Yanma is the only Pokémon Jessie caught outside its debut generation, although it did evolve into one. Related articles References Yanmega